


Righteous Cowboy Lightning

by incogneat_oh



Series: That One Hug Meme [11]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, a sneak attack, hug meme, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh
Summary: For theprompt,"stealth hug".





	Righteous Cowboy Lightning

Dick, due to his many years of Batman-training, manages not to sigh.

He does shift his weight though. And checks his watch.

 _Forty-five minutes_. His target’s behind schedule. But he knows, this mission’s going to be worth the trouble. Worth the intensive planning, the careful stalking. It will even be worth missing lunch.

He presses his back against the wall, closing his eyes. Straining his ears, in case his target’s going to get the drop on  _him._

But there was never any risk of that. 

And if Dick’s missed lunch, he  _knows_ his target hasn’t eaten in even longer. After this, he thinks, he’ll hit the diner down the road. He could murder a burger.

This, though, is more important. He wonders if Bruce would agree, and then decides it doesn’t matter. Because he’s a grown-ass vigilante, and he can make his own decisions. Allocate his own missions. He’s mentally filed this one under  _highest priority_.

Besides which, it’s a matter of pride now.

And finally,  _finally_ , he hears the faint sound of very familiar footsteps headed down the hall, just around the corner from where he’s standing. He closes his eyes, adjusts his weight on the balls of his feet, and leaves his arms outstretched.

Then, his unsuspecting quarry turns the corner–

“ _Shit–_ ” 

–and walks straight into a hug.

“Sneak attack,” Dick whispers, into Tim’s ear, squeezing him tight. 

He has to adjust his grip a little, firstly so Tim’s reflexive flailing doesn’t give him a bloody nose, and secondly, so he doesn’t accidentally choke his beloved baby brother.

 After a second, Tim stops flailing, and starts laughing. Even hugs back.

“You dumbass, Dick Grayson,” the teen says, too fond, grinning widely. “How long’ve you been waiting here?”

“For _ever_ ,” Dick whines pathetically, pulling him closer. Letting his weight sag, to emphasise his point. Then, “So, you gonna buy me lunch?”

 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on [tumblr.](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/77590407296/may-i-ask-for-dick-tim-and-stealth-please)
> 
> The title is an unapologetic reference to an episode of 30 Rock, because why not.


End file.
